


Little Red

by ScarWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarWinchester/pseuds/ScarWinchester
Summary: Life of a new member in the Winchester family. Updating with a new chapter every week or so :) SORRY taking a bit of a break coz i'm not in the best mental state but i WILL be back i promise!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Vamp Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment and correct me if i've like spelt shit wrong or anything lmao. It gets hard to edit when you read it over and over

Bang! Her head hit the wall. She was out. Sam and Dean were still defending themselves against the remaining vamps. Dean's gaze catches a glimpse of the fiery haired girl knocked out cold on the floor, he thinks to himself 'I should have never agreed to bring her along'. With a huge swing, Dean chops off the vamps head just before another comes up behind him. She shoves Dean into a wall, hissing and lashing out. Dean gives her a smirk and says,

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm already spoken for" and just like that off comes her head and there stands Castiel, bloody machete in hand.

Dean smiles at Cas as the vamp body hits the ground, Sam finishes off his vamp and just sighs at the dysfunctional couple. 

“As always you have impeccable timing” Deans rough voice growls at Cas.

Castiel chuckles but then notices the giant gash on Deans forearm.

“Dean” Cas says accusingly then reaches for his arm, “let me fix that.”

Dean lets him without argue because he knows he’d just find a way to annoy him into letting him heal it later. With a flash of white it was gone. Dean reached for Cas’ head, cupping it from behind and bringing it forward.

“Thanks Cas” He says as he gives his forehead a kiss.

“Guys” Sam chimes in “not to break up the love fest but um hello.” Sam gestures to the girl and kneels down beside her as Dean and Cas rush over.

Placing his giant hand on her shoulder Sam tries to wake her.

“Scar, Scar.” Sam shakes her and she lets out a groan of pain. “Scar wake up.” She slowly opens her eyes. Gazing up she is surrounded by three gruff men staring down at her.

“Hey kid” Dean sneers “welcome back.” He steps back and extends his hand to help her up. Scar takes his hand and wobbles her way to her feet.

“Woah there, are you ok?” Sam asks, grabbing her to keep her steady. Scar grasps her head and winces.

“Did you hit your head?” Cas’ voice rumbles “that could be very bad, she could have a concussion.” He steps forward and places his hand gently over her head. “This may sting.” He warns her and there’s the bright light again. Scar shuts her eyes tight as Castiel eases her injury. Removing his hand Scar lets out a sigh of relief. Dean starts to say something, but she cuts him off.

“Don’t!” Scar barks “just don’t.” Dean shuts up faster than he’d ever admit. “I already know, I don’t need you to remind me.” Everyone knew what she was referring to. Dean had told her earlier he didn’t think she was ready to come on a big hunt but of course she didn’t listen.

“Alright” Dean throws his arm around her shoulders, seeing on her face she was already beating herself up about it. “Let’s go work on your swing then.” He smiles to reassure her, and she gives him a smile back. Picking up her machete they all exit the barn that is now strewn with vampire corpses. As they approach Baby Scar gets a spring in her step.

“Can I drive!?” she asks looking up at Dean with big blue puppy dog eyes.

“Absolutely not” he chuckles, opening Baby’s back door and gestures to Scar to get in.

“What! You let me work on her, but I can’t drive? You’re no fun” she smirks and pokes her tongue out at Dean. Dean shuts the door and laughs to himself while shaking his head. Cas slides in next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t let me drive either” Cas smiles at Scar “and neither of them let me sit in the front seat.” He said this with a bit more annoyance towards the two. Scar laughed a big boisterous laugh and Castiel chuckles. Baby’s engine roars and they speed off leaving a trail of dust and half a dozen dead bodies behind them.

It’s a two hour drive back to the bunker. By the time they arrive Scar has long passed out. Dean goes to wake her, but Cas almost takes off his head stopping him.

“Let her sleep Dean.” Cas then gently picks her up out of the car and carries her inside. Laying her down in her room, Cas removes her boots, which takes him a moment. So many laces you know. Then he gently slips her jacket off and tucks her into the covers. Smiling down at her he turns her lamp off and turns to leave. Leaning in the doorway is Dean, arms crossed he smiles at Cas and brings him into a side hug. They both look back at the fierce girl asleep in front of them.

“Dean” Cas whispers “Do you ever think of having your own child?” He looks up at Dean, his face full of shadows.

“We already have two” he locks his fingers with Cas’. They smile at each other and Dean gives Cas’ hand a little squeeze.

For the first time in a while Dean was actually happy. He had his brother and Cas and two bonus kids who were always keeping him on his toes. Especially when one is a Nephilim and the other has no fear whatsoever. Life was good but that also made Dean nervous. He had a bad feeling that something was coming to ruin it all but maybe that was just his fear of losing everyone again. Anyway, for now he was going to make the most of every opportunity that came his way, or so help him Chuck.


	2. The Birth of a Warrior

It is October 2004, the Boston Red Sox have just won the world series for the first time since 1918. Most of Boston was out celebrating that night, but meanwhile a new life was being brought into the world at Massachusetts General hospital. A mother lies screaming in a delivery room, but while one life was being created another was being ripped away. As this magnificent child said hello to the world her mother said goodbye. There was nothing the doctors could do to save her that night. With no other family or friends the hospital could find, this small baby girl made her way into the foster care system.

It was there that a social worker named her Scarlet but for respect to her mother they kept her last name and she was officially Scarlet Moon. Bouncing from home to home for 5 years she finally got placed with a beautiful family in a small town in Pennsylvania. Mr and Mrs Porter. Everything was wonderful, Scarlet was in a home full of love. Her adoptive mother was strong and independent and always advocated for equal rights. Her father was a lovely man who had the same views as his wife and they supported each other in everything they did. Scarlet had a unique but beautiful upbringing that turned her into a strong young woman but by her 12th birthday everything had changed.

It was a normal sunday night in 2016. Scarlet and her family had just finished their nightly routine and were heading to bed. It was going to be Scarlet’s birthday in just over a week and that’s all she could think about. Her bedroom was lit with bright white moonlight as she slipped under the covers. Normally someone would close their blinds if they were going to sleep, but not Scarlet. She had always had a love for everything moon related, it might have been connected to her last name or the fact there was a full moon the night she was born but whatever the reason it always made her feel amazing. She rolled herself up into her blanket and closed her eyes for the night. Unknown to her, tonight was going to be a long lasting memory.

Also unknown to everyone of Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania, out lurking in the night air was a creature unseen by most and unbelieved by the masses. It ran through the woodlands with an almost psychotic look in it’s eyes. It ran on two legs like a human but it’s speed was unmatched. Reaching the edge of the wood the creature almost collided with a lime green fence. He stopped a moment and sniffed the air before bounding over the fence. There was now determination behind his crazed eyes and drool foaming at his mouth. On the other side of the fence was Scarlet”s beautiful home, big and white and with accents in the same lime green as the fence. The unnatural being standing ominously in the dark beside her house started to growl with hunger. His eyes grew darker, heartbeat racing, breath steady, ready to pounce.

Bloomsburg being a small town with very little crime made its citizens a little lax when it came to security. This unfortunate night the back door of Scarlet’s house had been left unlocked. The rabid creature lurking around found this weakness and made his way into the dark and quiet home. He was alerted to a tv still on in the house. Following the sound he entered the living room and there was Mr Porter, asleep on the couch. His heartbeat rose, he licked his protruding fangs and made his way closer. The smell of fresh meat overwhelmed him and he lunged on to poor Mr P. Ripping at his throat and chest, Mr P didn’t even have a chance to scream before the devilish creature had ripped his vocal chords to shreds and was now feasting on his heart. The hound-like beast, unsatisfied by the meal he had just ripped from Mr P’s chest, made his way up the stairs.

He dripped blood all the way up the Porters stairs. Step by step, drop by drop. Foaming at the mouth, the beast reached the top of the stairs. To his left was Scarlet's bedroom door, slightly ajar it was spewing moonlight out into the hallway. The hound neared her door just as he heard Mrs Porter in the room behind him. 

“James” Mrs Porter called for her husband “James is that you, come to bed hun it's late.” The supernatural man dripping with blood in the wallway heard Mrs Porter’s heartbeat, smelt her blood coursing through her veins. Steering away from Scarlet’s room, he gripped Mrs P’s door handle spreading the blood from his hands all over the door. Turning the handle slowly, the door creaked open. All of his senses were overpowered as he entered the room. Mrs Porter was lying on the far side of the bed facing away from the door. The beast was breathing heavily, he placed his bloody hands on the white sheets. Climbing over the bed, staining it in Mr Porter's blood, he was now towering over Mrs Porter.

For a moment the man inside the beast resurfaced and he saw a beautiful woman lying peacefully in the dark. Then his animal instincts came back, his superhuman senses heard her heartbeat and smelt her flesh. He hungered for more. Mrs P groaned, opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the feral man kneeling above her. She screamed and tried jumping out of her bed. The beast clawed at her and dragged her back onto her bed by her throat. Silencing her, he started to rip at her chest, viciously making his way to her heart. 

In the other room Scarlet was woken by the screams of her mother. Groggy and confused, she slipped out of bed and walked across her soft carpet floor, rubbing her eyes to wake them up. Stopping at her door she slowly pulled it open and peered through to her parents room across the hall. Frozen with shock she stood there staring at the blood soaked scene a few feet away from her. Scarlet's parents had taught her self defense and ways to stay alert but she wasn’t prepared for something like this.

The only thing she could think to do is slowly close the door again and move towards her bed. She could hear the feral man growling and chewing and she started to cry. She slid herself down the wall next to her bed, quietly sobbing. Then she remembered her phone. Her parents had gotten her a phone for her 10th birthday. Not a real phone of course this one only called her parents and emergency services for if she was in trouble. Wiping the tears from her face she tried to recall where she had left it. Then she remembered it was in her gym bag from playing soccer on saturday. Quietly Scarlet lifted herself off the ground and across her floor. The bag was slid under the end of her bed, she reached for it and started unzipping slowly, just enough to fit her arm. Reaching in she shuffled things around till she felt it fall into her hand. Pulling it out of the bag she was about to turn it on when she realised she couldn’t hear the growling anymore. Her stomach dropped and she wanted to cry again. Out of pure curiosity she stood up and peered through the gap in her door. The thing was licking his fingers while holding something Scarlet couldn’t make out in the dark, but she was certain she saw claws. The smell of blood almost made her gag, then she started tearing up. Stopping herself from sobbing she remembered something her mother had told her. ‘If you’re ever in trouble, all you have to do is remember this, Get away, Get to safety and Get Help’. 

Scarlet said those three things over in her head while scanning the room. Her eyes stopped on her window, ‘Get away’ she thought. Making her way to her window she reached for the handles and quietly lifted it. She almost had it all the way open when it made a small squeak noise. The beast's ears pricked up, he put Mrs Porters heart down and climbed down from the murder scene he had created. He led his blood trail towards Scarlet's door, slowly creeping it open. He scanned the room, everything seemed quiet and calm but there was no child in bed. His animal instincts were too powerful to think rationally so he did a quick scan of everything before making his way back to the parents room. Scarlet had made it out of her window, closing it, and onto the roof before he got to her room. She was now making her way down the wall of climbing plants on the side of their house. Her bare feet hit the damp ground and she just started running. She made it down their driveway and into the bushes. 

See they lived just on the outskirts of town, a two minute drive or 5 minute run for an 11 year old girl in terror. But she hit a ditch in the woodland floor and stumbled to the ground, dropping her phone in the process. Landing next to a tree she sat up and looked around for her phone, frustrated and scared she started to sob again. Furiously rustling through the undergrowth with tears streaming down her face and puffing from running, Scarlet was almost choking. Hitting her hands into the ground in anger and frustration, Scarlet broke down and fell to the floor. Curled in a ball on the damp dirt and leaves of the forest floor, Scarlet cried for her parents. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Falling into a sombre silence she stared across the leaf littered ground. Head empty and body numb. But with a spark of hope Scarlet shot up seeing her phone lying across from her at the base of a shrub.

Standing up she reached her phone and brushed off the dirt. Wiping her face with her dirty pajama sleeve she opened the phone and dialed 911. Tearing up again as a lady answered the phone, Scarlet tried her best to get her name and address to come out of her mouth but before she could give them any more information her phone died. Within minutes Scarlet could hear police sirens rushing past in the distance. Stumbling around in the bush for a while she finally made her way onto her driveway. Shuffling down the road, clothes covered in earth, she eventually saw police lights. When she rounded the corner and saw them investigating her house another wave of emotions hit her. She stumbled closer and closer to the scene, half blinded by tears and the flashing lights. She heard a police officer yell out for her but she couldn’t speak. She stopped a few feet away from an ambulance and stood there sobbing at her feet. An EMT rushed over to her with a blanket. Wrapping her up and trying to ask her questions but she just kept choking on her tears. The woman led Scarlet into the back of the ambulance so she could check she wasn't hurt. 

While the other police officers were appalled by the crime scene inside they did their preliminary search of the property but came up empty. They decided to rope it all off and come back in the morning to process the scene. After the EMT had cleared Scarlet of any physical trauma she recommended to the police that she come back to the hospital anyway. Driving to the hospital Scarlet had become numb again. Staring at the floor of the ambulance the whole way and not saying a word. When they got there the police tried getting Scarlet to talk but she was still in shock. It was around 2am so they thought they’d leave her be til the morning. A police officer brought her clean clothes and set her up with a room to sleep in. But she couldn’t sleep. In fact she was surprisingly wide awake. She laid in the hospital bed staring at the small window high up on the wall for hours. As it got earlier the white moonlight turned into golden sunlight streaming through the window. Scarlet was then so exhausted she just passed out. 

A young girl had just lost the two most important people in her life. This one event should have broken her, torn her to pieces, but not Scarlet. She is too strong willed to be beaten down so easily. Her parents had raised a fighter, a warrior and by all means was she going to honor that. Nothing would get in her way ever again.


	3. The Talk

Scarlet had roughly 3 hours sleep when the nurse shuffling around her room woke her. Brushing her bright auburn hair out of her face she sat up in her bed. Her muscles ached and her throat felt so rawr it was like someone had shoved razors down there. 

“Hello sweetheart can I get you anything?” the nurse asked, putting down the clipboard in her hands. Scarlet was silent for a moment but then croaked out for a glass of water. The nurse turned on the room light before disappearing out the door to get it. Scarlet sat there in bed staring at the covers, letting the events from last night set in. Fiddling with the covers she was tearing up a little, but she was more angry than sad. She had so many questions but something told her the police wouldn’t have her answers. Tick, tick, tick. Scarlet looked up at the clock on the wall across from her. It was so loud, every click resonating through her head. It read 8:44am, she let out an exhausted sigh and flopped back onto her pillow. She was now staring at the ceiling, not really focusing on anything in particular.

Scarlet’s door opened and in came the nurse with a glass and a jug of cold water. Scarlet sat up and wiped her eyes, sniffling a little. The nurse set the water on her side tray and swiveled it closer to the bed.

“Can I get you anything else hun?” the nurse asked, placing a hand on Scarlet's knee.

“No thankyou” Scarlet tucked a curl behind her ear, her body language expressed she was ok but her ocean blue eyes were filled with sadness.

“Well dear” the nurse patted her knee before retracting her hand, “just buzz if you need anything at all. There's a fresh set of clothes and a towel on that chair for you so feel free to take a shower.” she smiled and exited the room. 

Scarlet looked over at the chair in the corner of the room, a neatly folded set of clothes sat on top of a giant fluffy white towel. She would shower but right now she felt too weak to get out of bed. She grabbed the remote attached to the edge of the bed and adjusted the back so she could sit up properly. Reaching for the side tray she poured herself a glass of water. Chugging down the cold liquid, Scarlet’s throat burned as every drop slipped over it but she knew eventually it would make her feel better. Finishing her glass she had two more before she had to stop because her stomach was full. Placing the empty glass down on the side table she sat back. Glancing at the clock it was now 9:17. Heaving herself from the hospital bed she decided she would go shower. Grabbing the clothes and towel off the chair she headed into the bathroom. Closing her eyes and letting the scolding water wash away her pain, she started to feel numb again. She stayed like this for a while, just zoning out and allowing the water to relax her.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot a car engine growled its way into the hospital parking. Out of the sleek black vehicle came two men dressed in black and white suits. The shorter man pulled two federal ID’s from his jacket pocket and handed one of them to the other. 

“Really Dean'' the taller man said slightly annoyed “McCartney? Sure, no one's going to think that's fake at all.”

“Shut up Sam,” Dean replied, “we’ve been doing this for so long I'm running out of names to use man.” Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea” Sam says tapping the badge against the palm of his hand. “We should be trying to find mom.”

“Sam, she needs time to process, this is a huge change for her, for all of us. She’ll be fine.” Dean assures Sam. “In the meantime we can stop what is probably a werewolf from murdering anymore people.” Sam sighed and the two tucked their fake FBI badges into their jackets and walked off toward the hospital doors.

Inside the two men playing cop asked the front desk where they could find the sheriff. 

“Head down the hall and to the left” she gestured with her hands “you’ll find him outside room 104.”

“Thanks very much.” Sam smiled. They made their way down the hall and did indeed find the sheriff outside room 104. He was sitting in a chair with his hat tilted over his face, the boys could only assume he was asleep. 

“Sheriff” Dean called out wondering if he was actually asleep. “Sheriff Jones” he said a bit louder and startled the officer awake. Collecting himself and standing up the sheriff apologized and said something about being up all night. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Sheriff Jones’ was maybe in his early 30’s so his voice still had some youth to it.

“We’re Copeland and McCartney from the FBI” Dean said proudly and the boys took out their badges from their jacket pockets. This was always the nerve wrecking bit where they prayed their badges didn’t look fake. Sheriff Jones squinted at the two for a moment which made the men kind of nervous.

“Sorry I don’t have my glasses on.” Jones told them and their bodies relaxed. “You here about the attacks then?”

“Attacks? Plural?” Sam questioned “We were only aware of one.”

“Yeah, there was another one last night.” a wave of grief spread over the sheriff's face at that moment. “The Porters.” he sighed, “only survivor was their little girl.”

“So that's why you’re here then.” Sam inferred.

“Yeah we haven't had a chance to talk to her yet because it was late when we got the call.” the sheriff adjusted his hat on his head and sat down. 

“Would it be ok if we asked her what happened?” Sam asked the sheriff. 

“Yes go ahead, i’ll be back at the station, come by when you’re done.” The sheriff replied a bit glumly and left the two standing outside Scarlet’s door.

  
  


Scarlet had just gotten dressed when she heard the men talking outside. She dried her hair and exited the bathroom to find the two men awkwardly standing in her doorway. They made eye contact as Scarlet walked across to the bed and sat down facing them.

“You can come in you know, I'm a kid, not a frightened animal.” Scarlet says sarcastically. Dean coughs a little and takes a step through the doorway.

“Ah we’re from the FBI” Sam says as they pull out their badges. Scarlet leans forward to look at them closer. 

“May i?” Scarlet asks, reaching out but before she could get an answer she grabs Dean’s badge from him. Dean looks at Sam stunned and Sam just silently laughs a little.

“You’re really from the FBI?” Scarlet accuses as she slides off the bed and walks over to the window.

“Of course” Dean replies, kind of offended.

“Well this looks kind of fake to me like Copeland? Really? I may have been born in 2004 but I know a thing or two about classic rock and your partner there, McCartney? Could you choose a name more famous? Honestly.” Sam and Dean stood there embarrassed and slightly impressed. Had they really just been outdone by an 11 year old. Dean went to start defending themselves but Scarlet cut him off.

“So what are you really? Child traffickers? Hired assassins?” Scarlet tosses the badge onto the hospital bed and Dean immediatly snatches it up. “Or just boys playing cop?” Scarlet seemed so calm even though she was essentially accusing these random men of being murderers. 

“Ok first of all what the hell” Dean pipes in “second of all we are none of the above alright.”

“Well we’re kind of the last one” Sam interjects . Dean looks at him like he’s about to rip his head off. “Im just saying.”  
“Not helping Sam.” Dean wipes his hand over his mouth in frustration and sits down in the chair across from Scarlet.

Leaning his elbows on his knees Dean sighs. Sam enters the room completely and pulls the door closed.

“You sound like you’re a really smart kid so we’re going to tell you the truth...” Sam pauses.

“Scarlet” Scarlet interjects.

“Scarlet, I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.” He gestures to the frustrated man in the chair. “Now what we’re going to tell you might sound ridiculous but it really is the truth.”

“We’re hunters” Dean stands up “but we don’t hunt bears or deer we hunt monsters and from what we’ve heard there seems to be a werewolf roaming around this town.” Dean leans on the arm of the chair looking down at Scarlet. She processes for a moment.

“Monsters? Werewolves? Are you kidding me? Next you’re going to tell me big foots real. Do you know how delusional you sound?” Scarlet gets a little angry. “I just lost my whole family and you come in here and try and tell me the ‘monster under my bed’ did it!? What is wrong with you?” Scarlet starts to get visibly upset and sits down on the edge of the hospital bed. Sam makes his way around the bed and crouches in front of her.

“We know how this sounds, trust me” Sam tries to reason with her “but it’s all true and I am so sorry about your parents.” Sam pauses and Scarlet sniffles and wipes her face on her sleeve. “We need to know what you saw last night so we can stop it from happening again.” Sam stands up and looks over to Dean, sympathy and understanding on his face.

After a moment Scarlet raises her head and speaks.

”I didn’t see much.” The boys tune in. “I woke up to a scream and there he was.”

“There who was?” Sam asked softly.

“The man with the claws. I still don’t believe you, monsters and all that but I‘m sure I saw claws. He was on my parents bed, the smell almost made me sick.” Scarlet started to tear up again. “I couldn’t do anything. I just stood there and couldn’t save them. I ran instead of fighting.” Now she was visibly upset, talking through her tears. Her sobs were heart breaking, Sam and Dean didn’t know what to do, they felt awful but mostly angry. Seeing another child have their family ripped away was never easy. Dean noticed the jug of water on the other side of the bed so he poured Scarlet a glass and sat down next to her. Handing her the glass he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Kid,” Dean sighs “we know it’s easy to blame yourself, but there's nothing you could have done.” Scarlet is slowly collecting herself as she drinks the glass of water. “Werewolves who take innocent lives are monsters and the one you saw would have done the same to you if you tried to help.” Dean is trying to comfort Scarlet but he doesn’t know how well he's doing. She’s still sniffling a bit but she puts the glass of water down on the side table so she can wipe her face.

“Scarlet” Sam kneels down to her level and she looks up at him. “What you did was brave, surviving something like that is hard and even if you don’t think so, your parents would be so proud. All they would want is for you to be ok because they loved you and they always will.” Tears were coming back to her eyes but Scarlet launched her way forward and hugged Sam. Sam was shocked for a moment but then held her tight.

“Thankyou.” Scarlet whispered to Sam and she held on for a moment longer before slowly letting go. Sam stood up and gave Dean a sorrowful look. Scarlet reached for the box of tissues on the side table and blew her nose.

“So,” she says wiping her face “How do we catch it?”

“Catch what?” Dean says standing up off the bed. They all look at each other for a moment of confusion. Scarlet sighs throwing her balled up tissue in to the bin at the door and placing her hands on her hips.

“The Werewolf duhhh.”


	4. The Family Business

Sam and Dean’s jaws drop and they give each other ‘the look’. They’re surprised but also kind of glad that Scarlet has decided to believe them.

“Ah, well” Sam starts.

“Because I'm going to help” Scarlet interjects “I have to. So what do I get a gun or a silver blade?” She makes sword fighting gestures at Sam.

“Yeah that's not happening” Dean says with hand gestures “I am not taking a 12 year old to fight a werewolf!” He whisper yells werewolf so no-one else hears. 

“I’m not some helpless little girl!” Scarlet gets mad “I can take care of myself and I'm very smart so let me help!”

“Absolutely not” Dean's hands make their way to his hips. He sighs and looks back at the small child in front of him. Her big blue eyes are so hard to say no to. 

“Scarlet” Sam says, “we can’t take you with us. It's really really dangerous even for us and we’re experienced hunters. I know you want to do this to get revenge or closure for your parents but putting yourself in danger isn’t something they’d want.”

“You know even if we wanted to take you, which we don’t, the hospital staff aren’t going to just let you walk out the front door.”

“Not all on my own no, but with two FBI agents” Scarlet says with mockery “how could they say no?” she smiles a devilish grin. Dean chuckles and smirks at Sam.

“She’s got spunk” Dean says to Sam then turns to Scarlet “you’ve got some spunk huh?”

“I learnt from the best” Scarlet smiles a little but her face quickly dims, she looks to her feet and back up at the boys.

Everyone stays quiet for a moment until Dean finally caves into Scarlet’s adorable face. He wipes his face in frustration and sighs.

“Alright!”

“Alright?” Sam copies.

“Yes ok but you are ONLY going to help with the research and then we’re dropping you off with the sheriff.” 

“Dean?” Sam sighs and shakes his head.

“Ah come on Sammy it’s just research, you do it all the time how hard can it be?” Dean laughs and pats Sam’s shoulder. Sam snickers, unimpressed.

“I’ll go tell the front desk or is that too big of a responsibility” Sam mocks Dean's previous comment “ oh what's your last name by the way?”

“Moon” Scarlet answers and the two men give each other a funny look before Sam leaves the room. 

“Ah shoot” Scarlet looks around frustrated.

“Whats up kid?” Dean spins around with his hands in his pockets. 

“They didn’t bring me any shoes.”

“You sure?” Dean bends down and checks under the bed then turns around scanning the room.

“Yeah, all I gots these hospital socks.” She looks down and wiggles her toes. 

“Ah well then maybe we can find something in the storage cupboard or...”

“Can we go to my house?” Scarlet interrupts. Dean is a little stunned. “I kinda need shoes that’ll fit.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? We could totally go check lost and found instead?” 

“I’m going to have to go back there at some point, why not now.” 

“Well kid you sure do have guts.” They both laugh a little. “Come on” Dean nods his head towards the door, Scarlet picks up the jacket left for her on the chair and they exit the room.

In the lobby Sam seems frustrated. He’s speaking with a different lady to when they arrived. He sighs loudly and wipes his furrowed brow.

“We are the FBI” Sam is yelling and speaking slowly while shoving the badge in the old ladies face “we are taking Scarlet Moon to the sheriff’s department.” The lady finally seems to hear Sam and she waves them away with her frail hand.

“People that old shouldn’t be part of the working class.” Sam says to Dean while stuffing his badge back into his jacket. Dean laughs and the three leave the hospital through the huge front doors. The damp ground seeping through Scarlet’s socks as they walk to the car is eerily warm. Approaching the beautiful sleek black car, Scarlet’s jaw drops.

“Thats your car!?” Her jaw is on the ground and she's stopped about a foot from the car.

“Aah yeah, she's a beauty isn’t she” Dean says proudly as he makes his way to the drivers side.

“1967 chevy, 327” Scarlet starts and Dean joins “four barrel with 275 horses.” They look at each other and for a split second Deans subconscious was sad he didn’t have a kid like that.

“You know your cars?” Dean picks up his jaw.

“Just a little” Scarlet says “my parents” she pauses “they were both into classic cars and man they would have loved to have seen a chevy impala.” she moves closer and runs her hand over the hood of the car. “My dad has...had a huge poster of a fire engine red one above his work desk.” Scarlet shoves her hands in her jacket pockets and looks down at her feet. Ruffing up her feet on the gravel she sighs, she misses them so much. 

“Come on let's get you some shoes.” Dean slides into the impala, Sam and Scarlet follow after.

Scarlet directs Dean to her house while trying really hard to keep her cool. She thought she could just rationalise the pain away but it hurts way more than she wants it to. They get closer and closer to the street and she starts remembering more and more from last night. Her heart's racing and she's getting hot and cold flashes, her hands are shaking. The car pulls into the long driveway, turning around the bend there's the big white house. Police and forensic crew are strewn across the lawn. The crowd of people sends Scarlet over the edge, she starts hyperventilating and reaches for the car door. Struggling with the handle she gets the door open and rushes out onto the driveway. Sam and Dean leap out of the car when they notice. 

“Hey kid” Dean yells

Scarlet is bent over leaning on her knees.

“Scarlet, hey what's going on?” Sam tries to get her to look at him. He notices her breathing and realises she's having a panic attack. “Hey hey come on sit down.” he shuffles her to the edge of the dirt road to sit in the grass and squats in front of her. Clutching her chest Scarlet feels like she's dying. “Scarlet, deep breaths, you gotta slow that breathing.” Dean bumps Sam aside and grabs Scarlet's shoulders.

“Scar, Ferrari 250 gto, know it?” 

“Yes” Scarlet painfully answers.

“What years was it produced?”

“1962” she breathes out and back in “to 1964.” her breathing is slowing.

“Ok and there were only 30 made right?”

“No” breath out “there were 36 made and collectors can account for all of them surprisingly.” She breathes in deeply and lets out a final big breath, her breathings normal again. Dean smiles at her, standing up he extends his hand to help her up.

“You ok now?”

“Maybe. Hang on, did you just call me Scar? How glamorous.” they both chuckle and Sam stands back sort of amazed at what he just saw.

Scarlet and Sam wait in the car while Dean goes and asks one of the officers if he can go inside and get Scarlet a pair of shoes. Reluctantly he lets Dean in. 

“So Sammy was it?” Scarlet breaks the silence in the car.

“It’s just Sam.” He laughs.

“Well ‘just Sam’” Scarlet climbs over the front seat and sits behind the wheel. Sam wasn’t prepared and almost went into full attack mode on a 12 year old. Scarlet gives him a weird look and continues “What’s the deal with you and your brother? How do two guys happen themselves into a respectable career like hunting monsters huh?” 

“Well it kind of runs in the family.”

“You’re kidding, hunting monsters is your family, what, tradition or something?”

“I guess it’s really more of a business.” Scarlet looks at Sam like he’s the dumbest person she’s ever met. “Ok the point is we’ve been doing it a really long time.” 

“I can tell, how old are you guys like 50?” Scarlet laughs so hard at her own joke and climbs back into the back seat before Sam can say anything. Leaning forward she just can’t stop herself from prying more into this ‘family business’ “So what other monsters are real? Vampires? Ghosts? Zombies!?” Scarlet starts to get a little excited. Sam laughs before answering. 

“Yes vampires and ghosts but they’re a little different to what you’d know from movies and zombies, every time we’ve come across zombie like people it’s always caused by some spell or virus or something.”

“Wait spells, you’re telling me magic is real too? Like witches and stuff?” her jaw drops “Cooool.” Scarlet sits back and grins so wide.

“Yeah one of our acquaintances is a very powerful witch.” 

“What! That's so frickin cool.” 

Just then Dean comes strolling out of the house, bright purple sneakers in his left hand. He slides into the car and chucks the sneakers over the back to Scarlet.

“Oh I got you socks too” Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out a balled and mismatched pair of socks.

“You went through my draws? And you couldn’t even find a pair.”

“No im not stupid, those were on the floor and I thought theyd be better than the wet ones you got on.” Dean scowls and turns the car on. “Now shut up and enjoy the ride.” They speed out of Scarlet's driveway and down the street. Scarlet is daydreaming out the window, trying to think of anything other than, well you know. After a minute her mind goes blank and she’s just admiring the foliage and houses along the roads. Meanwhile Sam and Dean are both thinking the same thing, after this is over how could they leave her behind. She’s obviously very smart and strong willed and if she had any family to take her you’d think they would have collected her by now. After finding out monsters exist it’s not like she’s just going to leave well enough alone with it all. So maybe, just maybe it would be better if she learnt from the experienced hunters instead of going out alone and getting herself killed. They had some thinking to do but would she even want to come with them? Was that too weird? They barely knew each other and it’s not exactly the best life to be bringing up a kid. It’ll totally be fine though, right? 


End file.
